Ini
}}Ingrid Sorveig Sorgríms (イングリッド・ソルヴェイク・ソルグリムス, Inguriddo Soruveiku Sorugurimusu), better known by the nickname Ini (イニ) bestowed to her by Asuha, is the Great Sage of Álfheimr. Despite being the greatest living scholar in the kingdom, she is barely 7 years old. She acquired all her knowledge from her father, the original Great Sage Sorveig, who, sensing his impeding death, transferred all his knowledge to her with a special procedure. Thanks to Naoya and Asuha, she decides to experience the outside world after living all her life within her tower. With her magic, she moves her tower to Rotte's manor. Her vast knowledge on all matters proves invaluable through the series. Appearance Ini is a small child with long light-purple hair arranged in bunches. She usually wears a red suit very similar to a one-piece swimsuit covered by an elegant oversized long sleeve blouse that she uses like a jacket. She wears a red ribbon in the blouse and red shoes. Her eyes are red. In the anime her blouse is dark purple while in the manga it's black. Personality Having the knowledge of everything, she has no particular shyness towards anything. Ini is mostly serious, but also has playful personality which she displays from time to time. While she lacks personal experience, she embraces all personal interaction thanks to Naoya and Asuha, and is fond of spending time with Rotte, Asuha and Naoya. She isn't particularly fond of physical activities, in particular swimming and is also bad at dealing with spicy things like curry. History Background Ini is the sole daughter of the Great Sage Sorveig (大賢者ソルヴェイク), fully named Sorveig Otto Sorgríms (ソルヴェイク・オットー・ソルグリムス). After having lived for around 300 years, he felt that his death was near. As the greatest sage of Álfheimr, he feared the loss of his knowledge from the world. For years he researched and gathered the purest magic related to the living body to perform an special operation with which he implanted all his knowledge into Ini's brain. Years ago, his father isolated himself in his ivory tower. When Judit went to request his help, she was unable to answer the riddle required to enter the tower, so she sends Naoya to try to contact the sage. With Asuha's intervention, Naoya finally meets the sage, but it is then known that the original Great Sage Sorveig passed away five years ago, standing in his place her small daughter Ini, who had never left the ivory tower since her birth. Since Ini had all knowledge of the world, she never felt the need to explore the world. Naoya and Asuha convince her of the value of experiencing things, so she decides to move her tower to Rotte's manor in order to experience thing and become the lover of Naoya, for whom she feels a deep affection. Plot Powers & Abilities Relationships Asuha Tohara Asuha and Ini are on good terms with each other, as Asuha was the first one to kiss Ini on the cheek, gave the nickname Ini and introduced her to love. Naoya Tohara Ini was introduced to the outside world thanks to Naoya, and for once stepped out of the Iron tower. She kissed him directly and then calls herself Naoya's lover because she kissed him. Apparently, she has a crush on him. Great Sage Sorveig She is Ini's father and the original owner of all of Ini's knowlege, as he transferred all of his knowledge to Ini in order to protect it. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Varkanína Category:Females